Wish for Love
by Rya Kinotsu
Summary: Miyuki and Prince Yuki's fanclub are causing trouble for Tohru Honda, but what happens when the key ingredient to success goes astray?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or it's characters. sob sob. All I own are Miyuki, the rest of Kyo-kun's fan club, and the plot.**

**A/N: Please, if you have any advice, critisism, or comments, review. I apologize in advance for any OOC dialogue or actions. **

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

"Ugh. I can't believe that stupid girl keeps clinging onto Kyon-chan like that. I can't believe he's not telling her off for being so desperate!" I whispered to Misaki Kinato, my second in command of Kyo Sohma's fanclub, Kyon-3. We may not be as large as the Pri-Yuki fanclub, but we are just as fierce.

"I know!" Misaki hissed back. Of course, we were speaking of the witch, Tohru Honda. She was always with our darling Kyon-chan, and it was killing us!

"I think we should teach her a lesson about hanging on to our Kyon-chan like that!" I proposed.

"Yeah!" The four other members of Kyon-3 around me agreed. As one, we stood up and marched over to where Tohru Honda-san was sitting with Yuki-kun and Kyon-chan.

"We would like to speak with you, Tohru Honda-san!" I told her.

"Umm, yes?" She responded with a clueless smile. Unfortunately, we were unable to tell her off, as the teacher chose that moment to walk in.

"Everybody, back to your seats!" The hag called. The members of Kyon-3 sulkily returned to our seats. After class was over, we resumed our attack.

"Come with us!" I told the witch.

"Go on Honda-san. You can catch up with us later." Yuki-kun told her.

"Umm, Kyo-kun, do you mind?" The presumptous girl asked Kyon-chan. Our entire group froze, but thankfully, he had already gotten into a fight with that obnoxious Yankee Arisa Uotani, and was unable to hear her question.

"Go on. The stupid cat will be fine." Yuki-kun said smiling.

"Kyon-chan is _not_ a 'stupid cat'!" The members of Kyon-3 cried as one. Yuki-kun looked surprised, but the witch just said,

"Umm, see you later..." as if nothing had happened.

In a deserted hall, we turned on Tohru Honda as one. I spoke first.

"Stay away from Kyon-chan." The stupid girl still looked confused, so I decided to elaborate. "We are Kyon-3, Kyon-chan's fanclub. We don't like how you've been clinging to him like a desperate woman. _Stay away from him._ Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes... S-sorry..." The witch stammered, looking quite terrified.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding. I hope we won't need to talk again." I said with what I hoped was a pleasant smile, but the girl only looked more intimidated. _Ah well. _I thought as we walked away. _Maybe it will encourage her to heed our words..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed chapter one! More coming soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Furuba or it's characters. I own Miyuki, the rest of Kyo-kun's fan club, and the plot.**

**A/N: Please, if you have any advice, critisism, or comments, please review. I apologize in advance for any OOC dialogue or actions. **

* * *

**Motoko's POV:**

"All right, so the Honda witch is still taking advantage of our beloved Yuki-kun. This must be stopped at all costs!" I told the Pri-Yuki fanclub at our meeting last night. "Unfortunately, we have so far been unsuccessful in removing our prince from the clutches of the evil witch because of the Yankee and the Demon's protection. I believe that in order to save and protect the fair Yuki-kun, we must have help. I propose that we turn to Kyo Sohma's fanclub. Though I do not understand how anyone could be a fan of someone so completely opposite of Yuki, I am forced to admit that their members do have talents that would be helpful towards our objective. I also have no fear that they will not help us, as the witch clings to Kyo Sohma-kun almost as much as she does to Prince Yuki. Is their anyone who objects to my requesting their help?"

Noone stirred.

"Very well. We team up tomorrow."

_Next day, homeroom_

**Miyuki's POV:**

"So, what do you think?" Motoko Minagawa, head of the Pri-Yuki fanclub prompted me.

"Unfortunately, I must concur. We managed to get the Honda girl alone yesterday, but she seems to have ignored our little talk, as she came to school with Yuki-kun and our darling Kyon-chan again this morning. And I suppose you have a plan?" I responded. With a grimace, she nodded.

"As much as I hate the idea of anyone getting close to my- I mean our- Yuki-kun, I believe the only way is for one of us to worm our way into the trio and break them up from the inside, without alerting any of them to our actions. Although I would love to be the one to volunteer-"

"You don't want your 'Prince Yuki' to find out and despise you." I interrupted.

"Well umm, yes, you could put it that way." She said, trying to look indifferent, but blushing. "So, I believe you should be the one."

"Me!?" I said in shock. "Why me?"

"Well, our club says that you can never be with Prince Yuki without another member with you-"

"Oh, and your afraid that someone else will steal him. Okay. Well... I'll try..."

"Good." she continued. "And don't you _dare_ try to steal Yuki." With that the Pri-Yuki fans walked away. As they walked away, I thought, _Who would like an uptight wuss like him?_ And began to plan my approach.

* * *

**A/N: **How was chapter 2?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. Here's Chapter 3! Sorry they're so short... **

**Disclaimer: I am not Natsuki Takaya. I don't own Fruitsbasket or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Miyuki's POV:**

_Come on, you can do it. Just walk up to them and start talking. _Gathering up my courage, I walked over to where Honda, Yuki, and Kyon-chan were sitting. I swooned at the very thought of talking to the illustrious Kyon-chan, but I shook my head to clear it. Now was not the time to be acting like a fangirl, not if I wanted to be let in. "Hi!" I said, smiling. The Honda girl looked surprised to see me, but Yuki didn't seem to recognize me.

"Hello." He said , smiling. Honda just sat there looking confused. Suddenly, I realized I had no idea what to say. "Ummm... Oh yeah! I'm so sorry! I'm Miyuki Kamisu! Nice to meet you!" I said, bowing.

"Nice to mee-" Yuki was suddenly caught off by the yankee Uotani and Kyon-chan walking into the room chewing each other's heads off once again. "Could you shut up you stupid cat?" Yuki said coolly.

"Dammit, quit calling me stupid!" Kyon-chan yelled, switching his focus from Uotani to Yuki. Apparently this irritated the Yankee, because she called,

"Don't your try and weasel your way out of it, damn punk! The deal was if you lost, you would bleach your hair white!"

"There's no way you won that fair and square! I..." The argument faded as Kyon-chan and Uotani wandered back into the hall.

"Do they do that everyday?" I asked Honda-san.

"Yes, pretty much... But please! Don't judge them! Uo-chan and Kyo-kun are both very nice people once you get to know them..." She said.

"Indeed..." the demon, Saki Hanajima, added, appearing out of nowhere. "Uo-chan is quite a softie..." somehow I doubted this last comment, judging only by the bloodstained pipe she brought to school one day.

"I'm sure she is." I said, mentally cursing that I was the one doing this, even if it DID make me closer to Kyon-chan.

"Uwah! Maybe you and Uo-chan could become friends! That would be so wonderful!" Honda broke in, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, it would!" I said enthusiastically. Yuki and Hanajima looked at me strangely. I blushed and said, "Well, I of all people should know not to judge a book by it's cover..." Yuki seemed satisfied, but Hanajima still stared at me with those souless eyes. Suddenly I remembered the stories I had heard about her, and got very nervous. To hide it, I introduced myself.

"Yes... I am Saki Hanajima..." She replied. With much effort, I refrained from saying 'I know'.

"So, umm... would you guys like to play a game of badminton with me?" I said. Mentally I wanted to slap myself. A game of _badminton?_ How dumb could you get? Thankfully, the Honda girl saved me.

"Uwah! Yes! Badminton is so much fun! When?" She asked. I wondered what the deal with 'Uwah' was.

"Umm... How about tomorrow? My dad owns the courts three blocks away from school, so I can hold one for us. That sound okay?" I suggested.

"I don't see why not." Yuki said.

"Yes... Badminton would be most enjoyable..." Hanajima put in.

"Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, would you like to play badminton with us tomorrow? Kamisu-san invited us to play." Tohru asked, bouncing over to the two who had just walked in the door.

"Huh, sure! Sounds like fun. Where?" Uotani asked.

"Just three blocks away from here. We can head there after school tomorrow." I said.

"Kyo-kun, you're coming too, right?" Honda asked hopefully.

"Whatever." He said. I felt a thrill of joy at the fact that I would get to hang out with Kyon-chan, but I squashed it immediately. Things were going so well, I couldn't afford to blow it now...

"Tomorrow then. Great! Umm... See ya!" I called, eager to make my getaway. Yes... tomorrow, I would be one step closer to breaking up the trio...

* * *

**A/N: Did you like chapter three? Please review! If you have any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the advice Celebrian Tinuviel! I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put this up every chapter? It's not going to change, but this is my first fanfic, so I don't really get it. Anyway, I still don't own furuba.**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV (again):**

"Well? How is the operation going?" Motoko Minagawa asked me after school.

"Well." I said. "Tomorrow we're all playing badminton. Unfortunately, the demon Hanajima is also coming along. She may be a bit of a problem. Doesn't she see Denpa waves or something?"

"Yes. We have investigated it, and it seems to have something to do with feelings. If you can avoid thinking about the plan, you should be able to slide by her defenses. Have you thought of a way to seperate the witch from the Sohma's yet?" Motoko asked.

"I have a vague idea, but nothing positive yet. I intend to formulate the complete plan once I am fully integrated into their group."

"Fine. Get a move on though. The sooner we remove Yuki-kun and Kyo Sohma-kun from her clutches, the better. Report as soon as anything new pops up."

"Yes, ma'am." I said sarcastically. She decided to ignore my tone and walked away, Mio and Minami trailing behind her as usual. _Phew. One bullet dodged already. _I thought. _Well, I couldn't really tell her that I have no idea what I'm going to do. I had better get to work on that... _Just then, I noticed Honda walking around the corner, an oblivious expression on her face. _She really is quite dense. _"Hi Honda-san!" I called to her cheerfully.

"Ah! Good morning Kamisu-san!" She responded.

"Are we still on for badminton after school?"

"Ah, yes!"

"So, you, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Uotani-san, and Hanajima-san are all coming?" I asked.

"Yes! Thank you so very much for inviting us all! I'm sure it will be very fun!" She exclaimed, bowing. _What a ditz, _I thought.

"Great! I hope we can be great friends. You all seem like such nice people," and with that I smiled and walked away, leaving Honda smiling cheerfully for some unknown reason. Lost in thoughts of Honda-san, I almost walked into Kyon-chan.

"Watch were you're going!" He snarled. I flared up, not yet realizing it was Kyon-chan.

"Why don't you- Oh, Kyo-kun! I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Are you still playing badminton with us after school?" I said bowing.

"Hunh? Oh yeah. Just don't put me on the same team as that damn Yuki or Yankee."

"Right! Okay, ummm... I'll see you around!" And so I made my ungraceful exit, running away at practically full speed.

**Motoko's POV:**

"Hmm... I'm not sure that Miyuki is the best person for the job..." I told the 2nd year president of the Pri-Yuki fanclub, Minami.

"Yes... I think that it would be best to send someone to keep an eye on her..." she suggested.

"Yes... But who to send? She would recognize a member of Pri-Yuki ... Minami, Mio, find a suitable girl in second year who is willing to spy for us." I commanded.

"Yes." Minami and Mio said simultaneously.

**_After school_**

**Miyuki's POV:**

"Hi! Ready to go?" I asked the gang as soon as classes were over.

"Yes!" Honda exclaimed. Yuki and Kyon-chan both smiled at her, and I felt a pang of jealousy. The wave girl was still staring at me, so I crushed it. "So, umm, Hanajima-san, do you play badminton?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Yes, Hana-chan is great at badminton!" Tohru said excitedly. I wondered if this girl ever calmed down. Whenever I saw her she was experiencing some extreme emotion.

"Cool!" I said, cocking my head to one side. "So, I think we should decide teams before we get there. Is there anyone who doesn't want to be paired with particular people, or wants to be with someone?" Yuki and Uotani both said they didn't want to be with Kyon-chan, and Kyon-chan said the same about them. Eventually it was decided that Yuki, Uotani, and Tohru would be on one team, and Kyon-chan, Hanajima, and I would make up the other one. I led the way to the courts, where our team dominated. Once the game was over, we all collapsed, panting, except for Hanajima.

"How come... you're... the only one... not... gasping for... air? You always... lag behind... in... gym..." I wheezed at Hanajima. The others nodded in agreement, and Honda said,

"I... told you... Hana-chan... was... good..." starting to get my breath back, I asked Honda, Hanajima, and Uotani to sleepover at my house the following weekend. Everyone could make it, so I left to start preparing the house, happy that I could split up Honda and Kyon-chan, if only for a little bit. On a sudden impulse, I asked Honda, Uotani, and Hanajima over to study that day. The boys went home and the rest of us headed over to my house.

"UWAH! It's beautiful!" Honda exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Impressive crib." Uotani agreed, nodding.

"Yes..." Hanajima said. She seemed to be a girl of few words. Much as I hated to admit it, I felt a thrill of pleasure at their approval of my home.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it's pretty cool. My mom and dad both work late, so they won't be here. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked, leading them inside.

"Uhh, no! I couldn't possibly. Thank you very much!" Honda said, still awed by my house. The other two had very different responses. Uotani asked for a bag of chips and two sodas, and Hanajima asked for multiple sticks of odango. Can you believe the nerve of them? Who has odango offhand!? It took all of my effort, but I merely smiled and told Uotani that I would get it in a minute and Hanajima that she would have to wait a while as I had to make the odango. As soon as I finished speaking, Honda said,

"Umm... May I help? I really love working in the kitchen, so..." to be honest, I had no idea that she liked that, or that she would be nice enough to volunteer to help. _Maybe this Tohru Honda isn't so bad after all._ Realizing what I was suggesting, I shook my head. _No way. Kyon-chan has to be protected. I can't let down my defenses._ Tohru, Uotani, and Hanajima were all looking at me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks! This way..." I led Honda through the maze of hallways to the kitchen. We made the odango in silence. Just as we were cleaning up, though, Honda broke the silence.

"Umm..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Well... I was just wondering... why your being so nice and polite to me." She finished, a determined look on her face. I stopped moving and looked at her.

"Ah! It's not bad or anything... It's just... the other day..." She finished lamely. Realization struck.

"Oh! Yeah... I guess I just decided that I should get to know you before passing judgement." _I wish._ The unspoken thought surprised me.

"I'm so happy! Thank you! Please regard me kindly!" She said with tears in her eyes and bowing. I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Wha-?" She said, so obviously confused I laughed even harder. _Maybe I could be friends with this ditz after all._

"You... are so... why do you care so much?" I asked her, my laughter finally dying.

"My mom taught me to. She was the best!" She said emphatically.

"She must have been, to raise you." I smiled, and she smiled back, but what I was thinking was _Oh no._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer:sigh this is getting kinda old. I don't own furuba.**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

After finishing cleaning up, Honda and I returned to the room where we had left Hanajima and Uotani, laden with chips, soda, and odango. As we approached the door, I could hear Hanajima saying, "... Unclear waves. I'm not sure about this Miyuki character... We shall have to see..." _She's on to me!_ I thought frantically._ No, she's not sure... I've still got a shot. I just have to bluff that everything's fine._

"Hello!" Honda and I cried, flinging open the door. "Sorry for making you wait!" Honda apologized.

"Don't sweat it." Uotani said.

"Do not worry Tohru-kun." Hanajima agreed.

"All right," I said, "what should we start with?" The three girls looked up at me with blank faces. "I mean subject. You know, math, japanese, etc.?"

"Eh." Uotani said._ What's her problem?_

"Umm... could we start with math please? Yuki-kun's been helping me alot, but I still don't get it..." Honda asked.

"Sure!" I said more cheerfully than I felt. "Math's not exactly my starring subject either." Together we got through math in just a couple hours, and despite myself I found that I enjoyed spending time with these three girls. _Better not tell Minagawa-senpai that._ I thought, smiling to myself. I glanced at the clock and gave a start. It was already practically midnight! "Oh! Unless you want to sleepover, you should probably go home. We want to get some sleep! But it was fun. We should do this again." I told the others.

"Yes..." Hanajima said, and I was shocked to see her smile. _When she smiles, she looks almost normal._ I thought, and was immediately ashamed of it.

"Uwah! Yes! That would be wonderful!" Honda said. Again I wondered what was the deal with her and Uwah, but this time I thought it was cute.

"Yeah. You're not half-bad." Uotani told me, and I felt myself glow under her praise.

"Hey, do any of you want a ride home? We have a limmo and a driver constantly on hold if you do." I asked. All three did, so we dropped of Hanajima and Uotani off at their respective houses, once again leaving me alone with Tohru.

"All right Honda-san. Where do you live?" I asked.

"Ah, umm... turn left here..." Honda turned red.

"Are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"Ah... no! Sorry to worry you... I'm fine..." She said, her voice fading. "Turn right here, then keep going straight. You'll reach where I live..." I nodded, then said,

"I'm very happy you could make it tonight. I had fun. Thank you. And I think I understand math alot better too."

"Me as well! Thank you very much for inviting me. It _was_ fun. Oh, this is my house..." I was shocked to see Yuki Sohma and Kyon-chan run out of the house as the limmo drove up. As Tohru and I climbed out, the two rushed over to Honda and started asking her if she was okay. _It makes sense, I suppose, _I thought,_ But... I can't help but be a little jealous that those two care so much about her, when she doesn't even seem to realize it. The two boys seem so happy to see her... I wonder if I could ever see them this happy again if I split them up... I don't think I could..._

"Well, goodbye Honda-san! Thank you very much!" I called back, climbing back into the limmo. As I prepared to shut the door, however. Honda-san called out,

"Wait!" I opened the door again and looked over to a very embarrased looking Honda. "Ummm... If it's all right with Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, and Sohma-kun, maybe you could come over sometime...?" She asked hopefully. I smiled, happy, and told her that that would be nice. I climbed back into the car, and when I looked back all three teens were walking back to the house together. I felt a pang of jealousy, but not as strong. _Maybe Minagawa and I were both wrong about this girl. _I thought.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it was so short! Critique welcome! Please review! Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: From now on I'm skipping the disclaimer. If you have any suggestions, please review! And please, tell me if you think anyone's OOC. I can't really tell.**

* * *

**Motoko's POV:**

"Mio! Minami!" I called sharply. Both girls appeared at my side. "Have either of you found a possible candidate for our plans?" Mio hung her head, but Minami stepped forward.

"I have, Minagawa-senpai." She said with a cruel smile on her face. Despite myself the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "Her name is Kana Amouru. She just transfered, and seems quite eager to help. I believe her to be quite... skilled." Her smile grew wider. "Should I call her here?"

"Aah- N-no... I see no reason why she needs to meet me in person. Have her report to you, and you in turn will report to me." I said, unable to keep my voice from wavering a little. _Ugh. I'm not sure I want to even see this girl. I thought I'd seen Minami-san's evil smile, but this... I may have to keep an eye on this Kana._

"Of course." Minami left. _Amouru had better not harm Yuki-kun... Or Kyou, for that matter. If she hurts Kyo, we may lose our connection to them... "_Miyuki..." I accidentally said the last part aloud.

"I'm worried about her too." Mio said. I looked at her in surprise, then looked away.

"We should be getting to our first period soon." I told her.

"Yes." She said, smiling. As she walked away, I couldn't help but sigh. _Poor Mio... so innocent in her ignorance... I almost wish I could be like her..._

**Miyuki's POV:**

_Yaaawn. I didn't think that I'd get this much rest, after how late we were up last night. How long have I slept, anyway...?_ I rolled over to look at the clock by my bedside table. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" I screamed, jumping out of bed. "Oh, crap! Marie!" I called my foriegn maid. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ran over to my dresser and grabbed my uniform.

"Ma'am was sleeping so peacefully, I thought it best to let her be..." She murmured.

"Aaagh, whatever. Call the chauffeur! Oh, crap oh crap oh crap!" I muttered under my breath. The maid nodded and ran off. I finished grabbing my stuff and practically flew down the stairs and into the car. I slammed the door shut and told the driver to go. He drove me to school a little faster than was legal, and I made a mental note to ask Daddy to give him a raise. Thankfully, I was only a few minutes late, and so was the teacher, but I missed my breakfast, my shower, brushing my hair and teeth...

"Miyuki Kamisu!" The teacher called, shaking me out of my thoughts. It took me a second to realize it was rollcall.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I called. I sighed in relief. _Well, that was a hectic morning,_ I thought, but now it seemed funny. As soon as rollcall was over, I walked over to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyon-chan.

"Good morning Honda-san, Sohma-kun, Sohma-kun!" I said cheerfully. I turned to Honda. "Did you get enough slee-" I broke off, watching the girl behind Tohru approach.

"-san? Are you okay?" I heard the end of Tohru's sentence, and nodded, only vaguely understanding what she was asking. I had seen this girl talking with Minami-san the other day, and I realized that they didn't trust me at all. The girl had reached us, and the others had noticed her. I put on a happy mask and said, "Good morning! I'm Kamisu Miyuki! Pleasure to meet you!" I bowed. Tohru and the others introduced themselves as well.

"Pleasure to meet you too." The girl said, unsmiling. "I am Kana." We all waited for her to give her surname, but she didn't. An uncomfortable silence fell upon us, but Kana didn't seem to notice. _What's with this girl?_ I thought. _Why doesn't she smile, or say something?_ And just as the silence was becoming almost unbearable, Saki Hanajima swooped in and saved the day. She appeared seemingly from nowhere, and said,

"Hello. I am Hanajima." In a bland tone. Kana smiled for the first time. She bowed and said, "I am Kana. Pleasure to meet you, Hanajima." The two girls wandered off together. Our group did a collective sweatdrop.

"What a weirdo." Kyon-chan said finally. _I wonder whether he's talking about Kana or Hanajima. Either way, he would be right, I suppose. _I nodded. But we all cracked up when Tohru said in a shaky voice,

"W-well, you can't judge a book by it's cover..." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Minami watching us, laughing together, and suddenly the situation wasn't funny anymore. _I can't let Minami think that I'm turning. I can't..._ As soon as the others stopped laughing, I asked if they wanted to go to the fair on Saturday, and then the girls could just come home with me. Everyone agreed, and so did Hanajima, Uotani, and to my great displeasure, Kana.

"All right then! See you tomorrow!" I told everyone after school was over. _I hope this Kana-chan doesn't cause any problems... But if she does, I'll just have to take it up with Minagawa-senpai... she wouldn't let anything endanger the mission, right? But then again... that might be why Kana would be told to cause me problems... _With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I climbed into my car and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Tomorrow they'll be at the fair... There may be problems for Yuki and Kyo, with all those girls around... I think I'll start with Kyo's POV next time. I promise there will be more variation in POV in the future!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! New POV. I wanted to do either Kyo or Yuki at the fair ;P. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please, if you have any advice or critisism, tell me!**

* * *

**KYO'S POV!!!**

_Aaugh, dammit, how did I get stuck with the damn rat? _I thought furiously. _We split up into a bunch of different groups to go wandering around the fair, and I get stuck with the damn rat and that girl Miyuki. Dammit, why me?_

"-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Miyuki looking at me with a concerned expression.

"What?" I snarled. She looked surprised and a little hurt, and I immediately felt guilty. "Sor-" I started grudgingly, but then the damn rat hit me! "Dammit, what was that for! Do you want a fight? Quit looking at me with those 'Aren't you stupid' eyes!"

"If you don't understand, It's pointless to explain it to you." He said in an infuriatingly calm tone. Miyuki just watched the two of us, obviously worried.

"Umm, Sohma-kun, Sohma-kun..." She trailed off.

"Never mind the stupid cat." The rat told her, taking her arm and pulling her down the street away from me.

"Cat?" She said, confused. I felt a thrill of unreasonable panic. What if that damn rat or I did something else stupid and revealed the secret? As I grew more flustered, the damn rat said,

"It's nothing, Miyuki-san. Just an inside joke." He smiled reasurringly at her. _How does that damn rat always know what to say and what to do?_ I asked myself. _Why does he have to be so damn perfect? _I watched Miyuki and Yuki walk away, leaving me behind. _The cat always gets left out. That's just the way it is._ I told myself.

"Sohma-kun!" Miyuki called. "Aren't you coming with us?" I looked up in surprise. Miyuki was waving me over, and the damn rat was looking over at the booths as if annoyed. _Serves you right, damn rat!_ I thought, in a much better mood despite myself. I walked over to where Miyuki and Yuki were waiting for me, and asked Miyuki, pointedly leaving out the rat,

"Where do you want to go first?" She thought for a minute, then smiled and said,

"Wherever Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun want to go." I smiled, thinking of how Tohru would have done something similar. Then the damn rat had to ruin the moment by saying,

"I'm hungry. How about we go get food? I think I want... _leeks_." He smiled innocently at me. _Damn rat. Always trying to steal the spotlight._ Miyuki nodded at the rat, then turned to me.

"What do you think Kyo-kun? Does eating sound good to you?" She asked. She looked so innocent, just looking up at me.

"Hunh. Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't really care." I said, looking away. The completely trusting look she had in her eyes reminded me of Tohru, and I looked away before I began to blush.

"All right! There's a shop right over there. I'll pay! Yuki-kun, you want leeks, right? Kyo-kun, what do you want to eat?" She asked me. I thought for a second, and said,

"Onigiri." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay then. Two onigiri and one plate of leeks all right?" She asked the damn rat and I. Since noone told her no, she ran off to buy the food, leaving the damn rat and I alone in the crowd. We stood in silence, avoiding the giggling girls that walked past us with difficulty. _Dammit, I wish I could have gone to buy the food, if only to avoid the damn rat. _I thought angrily. After what seemed like an eternity, Miyuki finally came back with the food, and I was able to turn my attention from the damn rat.

"What took you so long?" I growled at her. She flinched and looked down. I regretted yelling at her.

"S-sorry. Their was a long line, and they had to cook more leeks..." She trailed off.

"Thank you Miyuki-san. And like I told you, don't mind the baka neko." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. I was left out once again. To my relief, Miyuki shouted,

"Hello, Tohru-kun! Uo-chan! Are you having fun?" The rat and I both turned the direction Miyuki was facing, and soon saw Tohru and the Yankee making their way through the crowd.

"Hello, Miyuki-chan, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun! Yes, it's been amazing! Look what Uo-chan got me!" She exclaimed, holding up a giant stuffed panda. "Isn't it cute! Oh, but, how has your day been?" Tohru asked. I had a feeling that the question was meant mostly for that damn rat and I, because of our 'conditions'.

"It's been nice. We just got something to eat. Would you two like something? I can go buy more." Miyuki told Tohru and Uotani.

"O-oh, no, I couldn't, Miyuki-chan." Tohru stammered. Uotani had no such scruples.

"Ramen, with everything on it!" She practically shouted.

"Damn Yankee," I told her, enjoying provoking her, "Gonna mooch off your new friend." Uotani snorted, and replied,

"You're one to talk, damn punk! I'm sure you bought your onigiri, right?" Tohru was looking from the Yankee to me and back again.

"Ah, umm, Kyo-kun, Uo-chan..." She put her hands up in an attempt to stop our fight. Just as Uotani and I were striking fighting poses, the damn rat hit me in the head and Miyuki did the same to Uotani.

"Dammit! What was that for?" We both said, turning to our respective attackers.

"Eh-heh." Miyuki smiled apologetically, her hand behind her head. "We couldn't just let you start pummelling each other!"

I sighed and glared at the damn rat and Miyuki, who had already moved on and started another conversation. _This is going to be a long day._ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry if Kyo-kun seems OOC. It's harder for me to right from his POV than Miyuki's or Motoko's. Next time, they meet up with Hana and Kana, possibly from Yuki's POV, but I'm not sure. Maybe Tohru's or Hana's. I'm not sure if I want to do Kana's POV yet or not... Eh. If you have a specific POV you'd like me to write from, put it in a review, 'kay? Next Chapter will be coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Haha! Here's Chapter 8! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it means alot. AAAANNNNDDD, I'm UBER happy! I've decided on the pairings! (They're a secret though ;P) It's the only thing that I've known about before I wrote it. Heehee. It's fun not planning ahead. My writing is practically reading! Very fun. But it also makes it hard to revise my stuff, so I apologize for any typos or anything, 'cuz I don't look back after I've hit the space key. Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 8 of Wish for Love!**

* * *

**Uotani's POV:**

Tohru-kun and I were going to get something to eat when we saw Orangey, the Prince, and Miyuki eating on the side of the road, or whatever the hell it is. Apparently Miyuki saw us too, because she called,

"Hello, Tohru-kun! Uo-chan! Are you having fun?" Orangey and the Prince looked our way too. We made our way through the crowd over to them.

"Hello, Miyuki-chan, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun! Yes, it's been amazing! Look what Uo-chan got me!" She exclaimed, holding up a giant stuffed panda that I'd won for her at one of the booths. "Isn't it cute! Oh, but, how has your day been?"

"It's been nice. We just got something to eat. Would you two like something? I can go buy more." Miyuki told Tohru and I.

"O-oh, no, I couldn't, Miyuki-chan." Tohru stammered. _Heheh. that's so like Tohru_, I thought. _Even though we were going to get food anyway, she still won't let anyone else do her a favor._

"Ramen, with everything on it!" I practically shouted. _I, on the other hand, have no such issues with accepting an offer._

"Damn Yankee," Kyon-Kyon said, obviously enjoying provoking me, "Gonna mooch off your new friend." I snorted, and replied,

"You're one to talk, damn punk! I'm sure you bought your onigiri, right?" Tohru was looking from Orangey to me and back again.

"Ah, umm, Kyo-kun, Uo-chan..." She put her hands up in an attempt to stop our fight. Just as Kyon-Kyon and I were getting ready to rumble, the Prince hit Orangey hard in the head and Miyuki did the same to me.

"Dammit! What was that for?" We both said, turning to our respective attackers.

"Eh-heh." Miyuki smiled apologetically, her hand behind her head. "We couldn't just let you start pummelling each other!" Kyon-kyon and I both glared around at everyone, holding our heads. I finally got tired of glaring, and said,

"Whatever. Let's go get that ramen!" punching my fist in the air. Orangey rolled his eyes. "You got a problem with that, punk?" I smirked at him. Yuki and Miyuki both tensed up. "Ah, whatever." I said, stretching and putting both my hands behind my head. I turned and walked towards the ramen shop.

"Dammit Yankee! You can't lead someone on like that and then not fight?" Orangey fumed at me. I turned back just in time to see the Prince hit him in the head again. "Dammit, what was _that_ one for!?" He exclaimed.

"Kyo-kun, it's like Sohma-kun said before. If you don't get it, it's pointless to tell you." Miyuki told him, clearly enjoying herself. The Prince looked at her in surprise then smiled warmly. _I've only ever seen him give that smile to Tohru-kun, _I thought. _I'd better tell Hana to keep an eye on Miyuki. I don't want Tohru to get hurt._

"Yo! Miyuki! You gonna buy me lunch or what?" I called back. Miyuki gave a start.

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry Uotani-san!" She bowed and hurried to catch up with me. Sometimes she could be remarkably like Tohru. "Umm, will Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun be okay?" She asked me. "They seem to fight alot..."

"Hunh? Oh, they'll be fine. Tohru-kun's with them. She's like a tranquilizer for those two." I told her, not really caring. We bought the ramen and headed back to where the others were, but we saw Tohru standing their alone! _Dammit! Those two abandoned her?_ "Dammit, Tohru, where are Orangey and the Prince?" I shouted as soon as we were within hearing range. Tohru blushed and said they had gone to the bathroom. _I don't buy it, and from the looks of it, Miyuki doesn't either. _Miyuki was looking at Tohru strangely, and I looked closer. A cat and a mouse were at her feet, standing on Princey and Orangey's clothes. The cat was hissing furiously at the mouse, and the mouse was ignoring the cat. _Now I get Miyuki's expression. _

"Tohru-kun, what happened to Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun?" Miyuki asked again. "And what's with the cat and the mouse?" The cat and the mouse both froze.

"Ah, umm, well, you see-" Tohru started, getting flustered. The cat and the mouse both ran off. She scooped up the clothes and ran after them, obviously relieved that she wouldn't have to think of an excuse.

"That's strange." I was unaware that I said that aloud until Miyuki said,

"No kidding. Stay here. I'm going to go check out what's going on..." and she ran off, leaving me no choice but to do as she had said. _Dammit, _I thought, _why the hell am I staying here? I should follow, that damn Miyuki's not the only one who wants to know what's going on... _But it was too late. I'd already forgotten which way they ran off, so I sat and waited for them to come back, fuming.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry for any OOC, but it's kinda hard to write from Uo-chan's POV. Miyuki's POV for at least part of the next chapter. Hana and Kana will be in the next chapter! Please review if you have any suggestions, critique, or comments! Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

I ran after Tohru-kun, leaving Uotani-san behind. I figured she would be annoyed with me, but I wanted to find out on my own in case something happened I didn't want her to know about. _Besides, I'm faster on my own. _I saw Tohru follow the cat and mouse into an alley behind/between two booths. _What is she going there for?_ I peered into the alley. Tohru was putting the clothes on the ground in front of her and turning away. _What is she- _suddenly there was a loud 'POOF' and the cat turned into Kyo-kun and the mouse turned into Yuki-kun! I turned away quickly. _What the hell just happened? And why were they- _I blushed- _naked? _I heard voices, and looked back into the alley way.

"Honda-san, you can look now." I heard Yuki say.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru was saying. "I didn't mean to! I was just-"

"Whatever." Kyon-chan said. "We know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Yes." That was Yuki-kun. "We should probably get back to Miyuki-san and Uotani-san. I'm sure they're worried about you, Honda-san, especially after you ran off like that." It took a second for what he was saying to sink in. _Oh crap! Their headed this way! I can't let them know I saw them transform! _What I had seen still hadn't sunken in.

I ran back to Uotani as fast as I could, and managed to get my breath back before the trio walked up.

"Aah, I'm so sorry, Uo-chan, Miyuki-chan!" Tohru apologized profusely.

"Yes. We're sorry for worrying you." Yuki-kun said, smiling.

"No need to apologize." I told them, smiling at Yuki and Tohru. Kyo was looking disgruntled for some reason, and looking off in the distance. _I wonder what's his problem. Oh well, he probably just got in a fight with Yuki-kun again and Tohru took Yuki's side. _To my surprise, I wasn't jealous that Tohru's doing that would get that reaction from Kyon-chan.

Just as Uotani opened her mouth to speak, I saw Hana and Kana making their way towards us through the crowd.

"Hana! Kana!" I called, glad that I could spare Kyon-chan and company the questioning session, "Where have you guys been?"

"Conversing on the ferris wheel." They both said in that deadpan voice. I shivered. _That always gives me the creeps._

"I see you've all been having fun without us." Kana said coldly, looking directly at me. _There's no way she knows I'm starting to doubt my own mission... Is there?_

I was uneasy for the rest of the day, but nothing happened. Hanajima, Uotani, Tohru, and unfortunately, Kana, all came over to my place. We messed around, played Truth or Dare ( I was dared to make snacks for everyone /Hanajima gave me that one/ and to do 5 of Tohru's math problems /Uotani gave me that/), and finished our homework. I was relieved when Kana went home early. Apparently she hadn't told her parents where she was, and they had called all of her classmates until finding her and telling her to go home. Nothing really happened the next morning. I sent everyone off on Sunday telling them to invite me over to meet their families soon, and slumped against the wall to think about what I had seen at the fair.

* * *

**A/N: Poof! They transformed! I didn't write as much about it as I would have liked to, but oh well. All in good time! Sorry it was so short. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Kana's POV:**

I met with Motoko after leaving the traitor Miyuki's house. It was apparent that she too had been wooed by the witch. I walked calmly up to the two story house, where I could hear Motoko-senpai and her mother arguing about Motoko's having people over without telling her mother. I tuned it out and walked through the open door. Minami walked out of another room and smiled at me. I nodded without emotion. To be frank, I did not really like the stupid girl, but as a fellow Prince Yuki fan, I had accepted the job of spying on Miyuki.

"Where is Minagawa-senpai?" I asked Minami. She led me up the stairs and into what I assumed was Motoko's room, as it had pictures and paintings of Yuki plastered all over the walls. Mio and Motoko were waiting for us.

"Well?" Motoko asked me sharply. I could tell that she didn't like being around me. I have that effect on people. Except Saki... despite myself, I rather liked that girl. Compared to these bossy idiots, who wouldn't?

"It is as you feared." I informed them. Minami's face lit with glee. I got the feeling that she didn't like Miyuki getting so close to Yuki-kun. I ignored her. "Miyuki has already begun to doubt whether Honda is a witch or not. She enjoys spending time with all three of them, and I have a feeling that the objective has already been forgotten. If you allow me to act as I see fit, I have a plan that may simultaneously tear the group apart, force them to reject the traitor, and punish her for betraying us." _Whether they allow it or not, l intend to follow through with it. _Motoko motioned Mio and Minami over to her. They conversed together quietly for a minute, then returned to where they had been before Motoko called them.

"Very well," Motoko said, trying to sound superior, but quite obviously nervous, "Minami has convinced us. You may move forward with your plan. But I warn you, should the Prince be harmed in any way, you will have to answer to us!"

"Oooh, now I'm intimidated," I said sarcastically. I turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a fuming Pri-Yuki fanclub president behind me. I smiled, feeling very smug. I walked home, eager to start my plan at school on Monday.

**_Monday, before school_**

**Miyuki's POV:**

I had thought all of Sunday about Yuki's and Kyo's being animals, and had decided that I couldn't keep the fact that I knew about it from them. I had been trying to think of a way to get them alone all morning. Lost in my plots as I walked to school, I nearly ran into Yuki-kun.

"Y-yuki-kun!" I stammered, stopping myself just in time. Looking around, I saw that there was noone else near. "I have something I need to talk to you abo-" I started. Then I heard Tohru calling Yuki-kun's name, and turned to see her and Kyo-kun running up the road towards us. Well, Tohru was running. Kyo-kun was walking slowly, the expression on his face clearly saying he was upset that they had caught up to the other boy.

"Hello, Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun!" I called in a falsely cheery voice.

"We can talk later, okay?" Yuki-kun said in a low voice with an apologetic smile. I nodded, and smiled back. Tohru and Kyo finally caught up to us, and we went to school together. The rest of the morning was fairly normal. I couldn't get Yuki and/or Kyo alone for even a second, and had to be content with doing my school work until lunch_. That _was when things got interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, KANA'S PLAN REVEALED! I wonder how Hana will take it, seeing as she somehow didn't see it coming... huh. You'd think her denpa waves would have given her a clue. Ah well. I'll just have to do her perspective afterwards. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11, Kana's plan is revealed! Please review!**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV:**

At lunch, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were sitting alone. I decided that this was the best situation I was going to get, and walked over to them with the intention of revealing that I knew their secret. As I began to tell them, Kana walked up and I fell silent.

"Well, Miyuki, I'm impressed." She said, smiling evily. "You're talking to Kyo-kun with out fawning all over him." I felt a feeling of dread and panic rising in my chest as I realized what she was doing.

"W-what are you talking about?" I said feebly. Her smile grew wider.

"Motoko Minagawa-senpai is very disappointed in you. As is the rest of the Pri-Yuki fanclub." I went cold. This could _not_ be happening.

"I can't imagine why." I said. It was a valiant, yet futile, effort.

"Well, I think it'd be obvious. You have yet to split up Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma. I knew you had no problem with the witch hanging out with Yuki-kun, but I was positive your obsession with Kyo-kun as the President of his fanclub would have inspired you to follow through with our plan." The stupid Kana was showing more emotion than I had ever seen.

"Shut up." I said. To my disgust, I was crying. I looked down, unable to look any of the others in the eye, but not before I saw Arisa and Saki behind Kana with shocked looks on their faces. "Shut up!" I cried again. Unable to bear the gazes of the others, I ran.

**Saki Hanajima's POV:**

I saw Tohru-kun with the others, and suggested to Uo-chan and Kana-chan that we go over and greet them. Kana led the way. Miyuki seemed about to tell the others something, but Kana interuppted. She preceeded to tell us that Miyuki had been under the employ of the enemy, and that she was in fact the president of Kyon-3, Kyo-kun's fanclub. I had suspected something of this nature at the beginning, but I believed she had changed. What really shocked me, however, was when Kana-chan said:

"-but I was positive your obsession with Kyo-kun would have inspired you to follow through with our plan." Our plan. Kana was one of the enemy. I had no idea, had counted her a friend, had thought I knew her. I looked up- I was not aware I had looked down- the shock on my face evident, and just a few seconds later Miyuki ran off crying. I glanced around at the others. Uo-chan, Tohru-kun, and Kyo-kun all looked shocked, but Yuki-kun looked indecisive. Then Yuki's face grew determined, and he ran after Miyuki. Kana was walking away, her waves saying she was feeling very smug. I zapped her with electro-poison denpa waves, and she collapsed after a few steps. I had no idea what I was going to do about Miyuki.

**Yuki's POV:**

Miyuki ran off crying. I hovered for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Suddenly making up my mind, I ran after Miyuki. _I have to know the truth,_ I thought. I found her quickly. She was crying at a desk in an empty classroom. I sat down beside her, and waited for her to see me. She looked up to rub her eyes, and gave a start when she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"What? Come to tell me how horrible I am, trying to do that to you?" She spat bitterly at me.

"No." I said truthfully. "I just want to understand. Why? Was Kana telling the truth?"

"Yes." She said in that same bitter tone. "I am the president of Kyo-kun's fanclub. Motoko Minagawa-senpai - I don't know if you know, but she's the third year president of _your_ fanclub- anyway, she approached me the day after I told Tohru off for spending so much time with Kyo-kun..." I waited paitently for her to continue. Just as I was about to ask her to do so, she began to speak again. "The way Motoko said it, it sounded so simple. Get close to the three of you and make you had the 'witch', Honda-san. They wanted me to do it, because they thought that I would never turn on them because of my obsession with Kyo-kun. But as I spent time with you... I couldn't do it. To-tohru was s-so nice, a-and you and K-kyo-kun were so -hic- happy with h-her..." Miyuki started to cry again. I wanted so much to be able to hug her and tell her it was okay. Then I remembered something.

"Miyuki! Is this what you were trying to say this morning?" Miyuki looked confused for a minute, then smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I wish it had been something so noble as that... but it's not. I wanted to tell you... I saw the other day. At the fair. I followed Tohru when she ran after the cat and the rat- you and Kyo-kun. I saw you two change back. I didn't think I should hide it from you. I didn't want to say it where other people could hear... I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun..." Her voice trailed off. She looked on the verge of tears again. I smiled at her.

"In that case..." I said, and I hugged her. She leaned into me for the few seconds before I transformed. She looked surprised, then laughed.

"Thank you..." She said quietly. "But why?"

"Huh?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I mean... after what I was going to do, what I am, what I saw... why did you follow me? Why did you try to make me feel better? I don't under stand!" The last was practically a shout. I was surprised, and said the first thing that came to me.

"It's because I love you, Miyuki-chan." As soon as I said it, I knew it was true. And I regretted it. "I-i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You love Kyo..." I looked away, my heart heavy. Suddenly the ground moved. Miyuki picked me up in her hands and kissed the top of my head. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks_. Why? Why doesn't she just admit that she loves Kyo and leave me alone_?

"Thank you..." She murmured into my fur. "But I don't. I never did. I was in love with who I thought Kyo was. I never knew him. But Yuki... My imagined Kyo... He's you..." Just then, as I looked up into Miyuki's smiling face, still wet with tears, I changed back. She blushed and looked away. I got dressed, turned her around, and kissed her.

"Let's go back..." I whispered into her hair. She nodded, smiled at me, and took my hand. We walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

**A/N: THE END!!!!!!!!!! It wasn't originally going to be, but it sorta worked out that way. Sorry about leaving the ending open like that. By the way, Kyo ends up with Tohru, and Kana is still in the hospital unconcious at the end of the school year. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
